The Pieces Fit Perfectly
by TJAlex
Summary: Wishful thinking on my part ? One parter about Stevie & Alex after Marcus arrives ...


**The pieces fit perfectly**

He slammed the ute into gear and took off, wheels spinning in the loose gravel, dust swirling madly around the rapidly accelerating vehicle. He couldn't believe it – she'd done it again!!!

Stevie watched Alex drive off in temper, her own ire matching his, bloody idiot. He always just assumed the worst. She couldn't believe it – he'd done it again!!!

Marcus slowly pushed himself off the veranda post where he'd been lazily leaning, watching the unfolding scenario with a detached sense of cool humour. These two obviously had some unresolved issues. Walking over to where Stevie still stood watching Alex's ute race towards the gate, he asked

"So, is there is something going on between you two? I wouldn't have kissed you if I'd known."

"Nah" she fumed angrily "Nothing there, nothing ever will be." As she angrily bit out the last words, they cut deep into her fury, like sharp knives wielding stinging wounds. Suddenly she was fighting tears, fighting the hurt, fighting for control once more.

"Look, I've got work to do, I'll see ya" and with that she abruptly turned and stalked off to the yards.

Marcus watched silently. He knew what Bryce had sent him to do but he hadn't reckoned on liking Alex so much, hadn't figured that once their competitive struggle to take each other's measure was fading, that he would feel such a bond for his half-brother. Sure, he was attracted to the feisty redhead. He wouldn't have kissed her if he wasn't – he was just no longer sure that he was doing the right thing. He whistled out his breath softly before heading towards his own ute and back to Killarney. 

Alex heaved the axe skywards before bringing it down on the offending wood block as hard as he could, chips flying out, sweat dripping down his shoulder blades. He swore with each bite of the axe, muttering to himself with hot, angry words. Marcus stood at the side of the shed, wondering if it was wise to approach Alex whilst he was holding the axe. Laughing ruefully at his cowardice – or was it innate wisdom – he decided to wait on the veranda. It wasn't long before Alex came stomping around the corner, and as he looked up and saw Marcus, he stopped in his tracks. Before he could turn around Marcus called out "Alex, wait! You don't get it mate."

"I don't get it – no, it's you that doesn't get it. Look, if she's what you want, then fine, by all means, have yourself some fun. Just leave me out of it from now on, ok"

"Alex, there is nothing going on. Nothing. Please just hear me out"

As the big man ignored him and started to turn, Marcus laid his hand on Alex's shoulder to still him. Alex spun round, a look of fury etched on his face.

"Ah man, not again – we've done this right, boxed ourselves silly. Just shut up and listen to me"

Alex remained tense, his muscles taut but he stood silently, one eyebrow lifted in sarcastic query.

Marcus sighed and shook his head "You and Stevie. Look, she's an attractive woman and I had no idea that you had something going – I kissed her this afternoon but mate, she put me straight 2 seconds later. She told me that she wasn't taking it further and I figured there was someone else but before I could ask, you started shouting and causing havoc. I know it's you – she's all angry right now but I'm guessing she's hurting like hell as well" As Alex stood silently, Marcus continued

"Hell, do you two ever even talk?"

Alex said very softly, his voice almost inaudible "We used to. We were best mates"

"I won't ask what went wrong - I've seen the payment to your ex-wife but Alex, you need to talk to her. Don't throw that kind of a friendship away"

Alex muttered under his breath and started to walk away. Marcus called out "Hey, just listen you big oaf – and as your brother I'm allowed to say that!!" He was quiet as Alex stilled his steps and then simply added , "Sometimes on a warm night, there's nothing wrong with a cold beer on the veranda with your best mate"

Alex walked on but the words swelled and ebbed around the edges of his mind, pulling, moving, changing his thoughts in a slow swirl. The truth was, he missed her. He missed her friendship, her laughter, talking to her, being with her – he missed the comfort of her company, the security that only deep friendship brings. He knew he loved her, wanted her but this was deeper than that; it was putting the missing pieces together. 

Walking through the kitchen, he grabbed a six-pack from the fridge and headed out the door, back to Drovers. The sun was just starting to edge towards the horizon when he got there, the wash of light tingeing the old stone farmhouse with the barest of pinks. Reagan & Moira were in the kitchen when he walked in, and without looking up, Moira said, "She's out on the veranda". Reagan gave a start of surprise and looked enquiringly at Moira. Alex thanked her briefly as he moved past through the coolness of the house.

He stood, framing the doorway, not quite knowing how to start this. How did you fix so much – and would something as simple as a beer be a good place to start ? Should he go for something more dramatic, more of a statement? He sighed as he realised that there had been enough drama, enough statements. It was time to just be the friends that they were … and see where that took them.

Sitting down next to Stevie, he uncapped a beer and she took it silently, never once moving her gaze from the darkening twilight in front of her. They both sipped quietly, waiting, hoping. Alex cleared his throat and started gruffly

"Steves, ummm, well, I don't know where to start this. Thing is, right, I miss you. I miss being your best mate, having you as mine. I don't know how we got to this place but it's not us. It's not what we promised each other all those years ago" He braved a sideways glance at her profile.

She finally swung her gaze to meet his …. and he saw his own hurt, confusion and desperation mirrored there. She answered softly.

" I always stuff up Alex, always. I get so close and then … it's gone. Maybe I just didn't deserve you, or all of this" she indicated the vista in front of them with a sweeping gesture.

"Don't, don't ever say that" he said angrily "If there is anyone who doesn't deserve it, it's me. I was the one who got married, who didn't see what we had – me, not you!"

"Maybe, just maybe Steves, there is no right or wrong – it's done, it happened and we need to put it in the past. Start looking towards a future instead. " He swallowed hesitantly, the sound of his heartbeat drumming loudly in his ears.

She looked up at him, her eyes welling with tears that she was fighting to control. With her voice breaking she said, "I'd like that. We have a lot to sort out but that's what I want Alex; I want a future with you. I love you, I never meant to hurt you"

With trembling hands he gently framed her face "Shhh, shhh, I know, me neither. We'll sort it out, for good this time, no more misunderstandings, we'll talk – I promise. I love you and anyway …. You're my best mate and someone I know once told me that I had to be best mates with the person I love first"

Suddenly all the pieces fit. This is what it was about – friends, friends who loved each other. They had a long way to go, they both knew that, but at least they were back at the right place and determined to make it work. Maybe Marcus was right – there was nothing wrong with a cold beer and a warm mate at the end of a long day… … Alex smiled. 


End file.
